Resident Evil Exitus
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Durch einen Unfall bricht im nahliegenden Raccoon Forest ein Virus aus, der schon bald die Stadt überfällt. Die Menschen mutieren zu Zombies. Michael Redfield und seine Partnerin machen sich auf die Überlebenden zu retten...
1. Ein Tag

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**EXITUS (EXTENDED)**

Vorwort:

Meine erste Resident Evil Geschichte. Sie ist schon einiges alt und ich hab sie eigentlich abgebrochen, aber jetzt überarbeite ich sie und setze sie neu ein. Deswegen auch Extended...wer das Original will der soll mir schreiben. mischifischionlinehome.de

Hmm was noch? Ach ja...vorab sei gesagt. Die Figuren gehören mir...also nicht direkt, aber es sind eigene Figuren. Nur Jill nicht...die anderen heißen alle anderes, nur eben mit den Nachnamen von den Resi Figuren.

Liste:

Michael Redfield (Michael Berger ich)

(Jill Valentine)

Anne Corvin (Anne Kathrin Hartmann)

Maren Redfield (MarenHennen)

Svenja Lopez (Svenja Pütz)

Nina (S.)arah Kennedy (Nina Pütz)

Hannah Birkin (Hannah Mailänder)

Johanna Birkin (Johanna Seifert)

Carolin Chambers (Carolin Wischnewski)

Ich denke mal, dass waren alle…wen das stört, der ist nicht gezwungen die Story zu lesen. Aber wen es nicht hindert, der kann mir gerne eine Review schicken, wie er es denn fand.

PROLOG

Dr. Johanna Birkin sah gelangweilt auf die Überwachungsmonitore im Kontrollzimmer. Sie lebte schon seit einer Woche unter der Erde in diesem Labor. Die vierunddreißig jährige Frau hätte sich nie gedacht, dass sie jemals so enden würde. Doch nun war sie hier. Ihr Mann war vor vier Monaten verschwunden. Das einzige was ihr noch blieb war Hannah, ihre sechszehnjährige Tochter. Doch diese war an der Oberfläche, also einem Punkt den sie leider niemals erreichen würde. Nicht jetzt. Sie würde Hannah nie in so was hineinziehen. Ohne hinzusehen nahm sie sich die Tasse Kaffee und schlürfte daran. Auf den insgesamt Sechszehn Monitoren waren Techniker, Arbeiter, Forscher und Kreaturen zu sehen. Diese Kreaturen waren vor einer Woche mit Jo, so nannten sie all ihre Freunde, hier angekommen. Es waren insgesamt vier Licker, drei Hunter, fünf Spucker und ein halbes Dutzend Daks. Auf einem Bildschirm rannte Georg Just, einer von Umbrellas Technikern, über den Bildschirm in Richtung Sektor A. Das Labor war in vier Sektoren von A bis D unterteilt.

Dann hatte es fünf Stockwerke, die in die Tiefe führten. Im untersten, Kellergeschoss 5, wurden die Kreaturen aufbewahrt und nur ein Aufzug führte von dort nach oben. So wurde verhindert, dass bei einem Ausfall die Kreaturen an die Oberfläche gelangen. Eine wichtige Schutzmaßnahme, wenn man für Umbrella arbeitet.

Johanna sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es seit einer Stunde eigentlich Mittag war, doch hier unten war ein Tag wie der andere. Aus Metall und grau. Heute abend sollte die Ladung des T-Virus kommen, die sie aus Utah bestellt hatte. Dann konnten sie endlich weiterarbeiten. Birkin schüttelte ihr Haar und griff nach der Brille die auf dem Kontrollpult lag. Es würde wieder ein Tag wie jeder andere sein. Ohne Probleme, oder sonst welche Sachen. Wenn alles glatt lief und sie unbemerkt davon kam und außerdem sicher sein konnte, dass nichts passieren würden, wenn sie nicht das Auge drauf warf, würde sie vielleicht heute Hannah besuchen gehen.

Immerhin sollte ein sechzehnjähriges Kind nicht immer bei der Nachbarin sein. Das hatte sie in einem dieser Erziehungsratgeber gelesen. Wie sie diesen Scheiß doch hasste. Aber ihr hatte das eine Kollegin empfohlen. Doch diese war gestorben, weil sie ihren Sohn besucht hatte. Dabei war ihr dann die Kontrolle flöten gegangen und ein Hunter hatte sie in Teile gerissen, als sie das (dann mittlerweile verwüstete) Labor wieder betreten hatte. Von der Zeit an wurde um L.A. viel gesendet über Dinos die im Wald lebten.

Tatsächlich erinnerten die Hunter an Dinos. Allerdings hatten sie eine Haltung wie Gorilla. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass in diesen Bestien die Gene eines Krokodils und eines Gorillas waren.

Auf einem anderen Bildschirm begannen zwei der Daks miteinander zu kämpfen, es ging wohl um das Futter. Ein Kalb wie Johanna schaudernd feststellte. Birkin erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und schritt aus dem Zimmer. Eine Durchsage kündigte an: „_Um 19:00 Uhr soll die Lieferung mit dem T-Virus eintreffen, haltet euch also bereit."_ Max Kurtenriver, Elektriker von Umbrella, machte seine Sache wirklich gut. Der Funkspruch war wohl im ganzen Gebäude deutlich zu hören. Johanna strich sich den weißen Kittel glatt und ging in Richtung von Sektor B, zu den Quartieren. Es würde ein langweiliger Tag werden. Und davon hatte sie schon einen Haufen gehabt. Manchmal wünschte sie sich im Inneren, es würde auch mal was aufregendes passieren. Plötzlich heulte die Sirene auf. Johanna Birkin murmelte leise: „Das war nicht so gemeint." und rannte zum Kontrollraum.

Einer der Typen die, die Licker fütterten, war zu nah an den Käfig gekommen und lag nun Tod, in zwei Teile gerissen, auf dem Boden. Die anderen beiden Tierpfleger schienen zu schreien, denn sie hatten den Mund aufgerissen. Der Licker der, der Käfigtür am nächsten war, sprang dagegen und brach diese nach einigen Malen ein. Das war erschreckend, denn eigentlich dürften sie diese Türen keinesfalls öffnen dürfen. Aber sie hatten Blut geleckt, jetzt mussten sie von vorn anfangen. Johanna griff nach dem Hebel, der den Aufzug lahm legte und zögerte. Sie war keine Bestie, aber wenn der Aufzug nicht abgestellt würde, würden die Licker noch nach oben kommen, wenn einer der Arbeiter wieder mal den Knopf betätigte.

Also zögerte sie kurz und legte diesen um. Traurig berührt sah sie auf den Bildschirm und sah zu, wie die beiden Pfleger auf die Knöpfe vom Aufzug drückten. Auf einem anderen Monitor kamen die Licker immer näher. Johanna nahm den Hörer des Telefons ab, sie würde Trent anrufen und ihm sagen müssen, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Doch das sie das Projekt noch retten konnte. Sie musste nur warten, bis die Licker Tod waren, dann konnte sie neues Liefern lassen. Doch was war, wenn alles schief lief. Die Licker hatten, auf den Bildschirmen, die beiden Pfleger gepackt und fraßen diese jetzt. Dr. Birkin wand den Blick ab und wählte Trents Nummer. Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich ein Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung: „_Trent hier, was gibt's?"_ „Mister Trent, Hallo…hier ist Johanna Birkin, wir haben ein kleines Problem…die Licker sind ausgebrochen." _„Was? Sind sie noch unten?"_

„Ja, ich hab sie dort festgesetzt."

„_Gute Arbeit…lassen sie die Licker hungern und schaffen sie neue an…sichern sie aber Projekt EXITUS."_

„EXITUS ist sicher.", versicherte Johanna. Dann legte Trent auf. Die Professorin streckte dem Hörer die Zunge raus, dann blickte sie auf die Licker, die nun gewachsen waren. Das taten sie jedes Mal, wenn sie frische DNS bekamen. Johanna schauderte und sah dann zu Bildschirm vier. Dort war eine drei Meter hohe Wassersäule, in dessen Inneren eine Kreatur ruhte. Eine Kreatur die direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien.

Und sie schien sie anzublicken...

Fortsetzung folgt:

Was geschieht weiter...?


	2. Der Ausbruch

Jetzt kommen wir langsam zum Interessanten Teil...

**I **

„Fuck!",

fluchte Jill Valentine, als sie die Beretta auf die Ablage pfefferte. Dann nahm sie die Ohrenschützer ab und auch die Schutzbrille. „Du warst auch schon besser.", verkündete Michael Redfield. Jill streckte ihm die Zunge raus und stemmte die Faust in die Hüfte: „Du aber auch." Sie deutete mit einem Nicken auf seine Pappfigur, auf die Michael bisher geschossen hatte. „Tja, ich bin ja auch ein Jahr älter geworden." „Ja gestern ich weiß…armer Senior!", dann griff sie noch mal nach ihrer Beretta und entlud die Waffe. Seit nun fast einem Jahr arbeiteten sie beide für die S.T.A.R.S. Einheit von Raccoon City und sie hatten viele Fälle gelöst. Seit fast einem halben Jahr waren die beiden Partner, sie und Michael. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihm. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Braunes, kurzes Haar, ein toller Körper mit Muskeln und er hatte sehr breite Schultern. Sie mochte Männer mit breiten Schultern. Der einzige Nachteil: Michael war ihr Partner und ein wenig vertrottelt.

Jill seufzte und schob einen vollen Clip in die Waffe. Dann feuerte sie wieder auf ihren Pappaufsteller und zerfetzte die Mitte innerhalb von weniger als zehn Schüssen. Die letzten zwei feuerte sie auf Michaels Aufsteller. Der junge Polizist nickte bewundernd und wand sich schließlich ab: „Proll!" Jill legte die Waffe nieder und nahm sich das Handtuch, was auf einem Stuhl in der riesigen Halle lag. Dieses legte sie sich um die Schultern und folgte Michael in Richtung Umkleide. Unterwegs kamen sie an Svenja Lopez, einer jungen Polizistin die erst seit kurzem für S.T.A.R.S. arbeitete vorbei. Jill sah mit hochgezogener Braue zu, wie Michael sich umdrehte und ihr nachsah. „Pass auf, sonst fängst du noch an zu sabbern!", meinte Jill ironisch. „Was, nein…denk dir nichts dabei…ich bin kein Spanner!", wehrte Michael ab. Jill lachte abfällig und wand sich nach links: „Bis zum Meeting." „Bye!", Michael wand sich zur Männerumkleide und verschwand darin. „Männer.", murmelnd verschwand auch Jill in ihrer Umkleide.

Michael atmete ein, als er die Umkleide betrat und stellte fest, dass es hier stank, als hätte man einen Menschen Tod hier liegen lassen. Das lag wohl an dem Männerklo, dass er nie benutzte. Und dann waren da noch der Schweiß, die Socken und das Deo! All das roch wie hingekotzt und hingeschissen. Michael fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und atmete aus. Jill machte ihn echt fertig. Sie war sehr sympathisch, aber sie war die einzige die noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Michael sie anziehend fand. Sie war wirklich süß mit ihren Kinnlangen, braunen Haaren, den wunderschönen Augen und dem verdammt „geilen" Körper. Sie hatte alles, was er sich von einer Frau gewünscht hatte. Vor allem Charakter...manchmal sogar zu viel.

Statt sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen zog er sein Shirt aus und warf es achtlos in seinen Spind. Dann griff er nach einem anderen Shirt und einen anderen Hose. Als er fertig war, griff er nach seinem Deodorant (er war auch einer von diesen Deo versprühenden Typen, nach denen die Umkleide dann so stank, wie sie eben stank) und sprühte sich ein. Dann verließ er die Umkleide mit dem Waffengurt in der Hand, den er sich daraufhin umlegte. So war er sehr schnell bereit, falls es irgendwas zu tun gab. Heute Abend würde seine Schwester ankommen, also musste er um 19:00 Uhr in seiner Wohnung sein.

Maren hieß sie und sie ähnelte ihm nicht unbedingt. Aber sein Vater hatte rote Haare, während Michaels Mom braunes Haar hatte, wie er. Jill war wohl noch nicht fertig, also verschwendete er keine Zeit damit auf sie zu warten und rannte den Flur in Richtung Cafeteria lang. Er würde sie spätestens beim Briefing heute Abend sehen. Aber dann musste er auch schon wieder weg.

Michael erreichte die Cafeteria und fand dort Thomas Peterson, einen von Michaels Freunden. Eigentlich der einzige Freund den er je gehabt hatte. Die anderen, mit denen er sich verstand, waren meistens Frauen.

Was nicht selten daran lag, dass er sich immer ein Fenster offen hielt. Die Möglichkeit war groß, dass sich eine seiner _Freundinnen_ ja mal in ihn verlieben könnte. Doch das war bisher nicht wirklich passiert. Er hatte auch kaum noch Kontakt zu ihnen, seit sein Job und Jill ihn so forderten. Seine letzte Freundin war eine Kellnerin gewesen und das lag auch schon einiges an Zeit zurück.

„Hey, wo hast du dich mal wieder rumgetrieben?", wollte Thomas wissen. „Hier und dort.", Michael reichte Peterson ein Feuerzeug, als dieser verzweifelt nach einem suchte, um sich die Zigarette anzustecken, die er sich in den Mund geschoben hatte. Die meiste Zeit kaute er nur auf Zigaretten rum, so wie manche es mit Zahnstochern taten. Doch dann und wann zündete Thomas auch mal eine an. Michael selbst rauchte nicht, aber er trug dieses Feuerzeug mit sich rum, seit er fünf war. Damals hatte er es von seinem Großvater bekommen, der kurz darauf im Krieg ums Leben gekommen war. Nachdem Thomas sich die Zigarette angezündet hatte, steckte Michael das Feuerzeug wieder weg und antwortete auf die Frage: „Ich war mit Valentine am Schießstand!" Zwischen Thomas Brauen stieg eine steile Falte in die Höhe: „Nicht gerade der Ort, an dem man eine Frau rumkriegt!" „Das hatte ich auch nicht versucht!", wehrte Michael, einwenig zu eifrig um es noch echt wirken zu lassen, ab.

Thomas nickte und entließ den Rauch durch seine „Nüstern", die er immer aufblähte wie ein Pferd. Deswegen auch der Spitzname Nüsterman! Michael grinste bei dem Gedanken an diesen Spitznamen und war zum ersten Mal richtig froh, dass sein einziger Spitzname Mika war. Natürlich gab es da noch einige, nicht erwähnenswerte, Anreden. Doch Michael hasste es, so angesprochen zu werden. Also beließ er es lieber dabei und regte sich nie groß darüber auf. Und es war auch besser so, dass keiner diese Spitznamen wusste, sonst müsste Michael seinen steilen Aufstieg in der Karriereleiter wohl mit Toten pflastern müssen.

Er hörte ein Geräusch, dass wie von Absatzschuhen klang, doch als er den Kopf hob, sah er nur Svenja Lopez und nicht die Frau, die er erwartet hatte. Jill ließ ihn wirklich zappeln. Klar, Svenja war auch nicht ohne. Tolles, langes, blondes Haar, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und mit einer tollen Figur. Und doch war etwas in Jill was sie reizvoller machte. Sie war…er wusste nicht was sie war, aber er wusste, dass er sie mochte. Und er wusste, dass seine Wünsche aussichtslos waren. Sie war keineswegs an ihm interessiert und es machte ihn verdammt fertig. Und das er es sich nie verzeihen würde, wenn ihr etwas geschah! „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Thomas. Michael zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf die Armbanduhr: „Wir haben noch eine Dreiviertelstunde!"

„Bis was?"

„Bis zum Meeting!"

Thomas nickte registrierend und hielt plötzlich inne: „Valentine!" Michael fuhr in seiner Position herum und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sein Stuhl, auf dem er bisher gewippt hatte, machte sich selbstständig und flog nach hinten. Und Michael landete genau zwischen Jills Beinen. Und zu seinem (Un)Glück trug sie einen kurzen Rock, der ihm den Blick auf ein rotes Höschen freigab. Michael schloss, um nicht als Spanner abgestempelt zu werden und um sich das Verhältnis zu Jill nicht zu zerstören, die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sein blick fiel auf Thomas, der sich vor Lachen kugelt. Dann blickte Michael auf und sah in Jills hübsches Gesicht. Sie grinste ihn schief an und meinte: „Wie ist die Luft da unten?"

„Nicht so gut, wie der Ausblick!", konterte der junge Polizist und war somit in das wohl fetteste Fettnäpfchen der Welt getreten. Doch Jill reagierte, zu seinem Glück, ganz anders. Statt ihn zu schlagen (oder zu treten oder zu skalpieren oder abzuschlachten...Michaels Verstand malte sich den verrücktesten Kram in diesem Moment aus), grinste sie sie weiter: „Schön das es dir gefällt!"

Michael erhob sich, glücklich darüber, das Jill nicht darauf einging. „Gehen wir!", Jill hakte sich bei Michael unter. Wow, dachte er, viell…au! Während sie ihn aus der Cafeteria führte, kniff sie ihm in den Unterarm. Das war einer der Punkte den er auf seiner langen Wie-kill-ich-Michael-Liste vergessen hatte. Und das tat sie solange, bis sie den Raum erreicht hatten, wo das S.T.A.R.S. Meeting stattfand. „Autsch!", meinte Michael und reib sich den Arm an der Stelle, wo sich mittlerweile ein blauer Fleck bildete.

Jill lächelte und öffnete die Tür. Dort saßen bereits einige. John McCartney, Samantha O'Connor die Sanitäterin, Alexander Thompson der Pilot und Maximilan John Sanders, der Waffenexperte von S.T.A.R.S. Jill trat ein und ging sofort zu ihrem Platz, würdigte Michael keines Blickes. Das versetzte dem jungen Polizisten ein Stich ins Herz. Das kränkte ihn, mehr als er jemals zugeben würde.

Und das nur weil dieser verdammte Peterson ihn so plötzlich überrascht hatte. Er hatte zwar noch eine halbe Stunde, bis das Meeting begann, also ließ er sich auf seinem Platz neben Jill nieder und sah sich den Ordner an. So könnte er sich beschäftigen. „ Hey Redfield!", Michael sah zur Seite und blickte zu Samantha O'Connor: „Was ist?" „Was hast du angestellt!", wollte die Sanitäterin von ihm wissen. „Gar nichts!", konterte er mit dem typischen Ich-will-nicht-darüber-reden-Blick. Als er sich wieder umdrehte lag auf seinem Ordner ein weißer Zettel. Michael zog die Brauen zusammen und stellte fest, dass er von Jill war. Das erkannte er an ihrer Handschrift: „_Schuldgefühle!_"

Daneben war ein kleiner Smile der ihn angrinste (). Der junge RPD Polizist blickte nach rechts und sah in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Doch anstatt direkt drauf einzugehen schrieb er mit seiner, etwas fahrigen Schrift darunter: „_Türlich__! Du kannst heute ja mit zu mir, dann lernst du meine Schwester kennen._" Und während er ihr den Zettel zurückreichte, kam er sich vor wie ein Schüler an der High School. Kurz darauf kam der Zettel zurück: „_Gerne, dann seh ich nach der Schicht ja (zum ersten Mal lü) deine Wohnung!_" Wow, unser erstes Date, dachte Michael, ich denk ja schon wie ein Teeny. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihm, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich seit der High School kaum verändert hatte. Außer vielleicht äußerlich. Aber war noch derselbe wie damals.

Dann wand er sich direkt an sie: „Was steht heute an der Tagesordnung?" Sie zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und tippte auf den kleinen weißen Zettel. Michael seufzte und schieb dieselben Worte noch mal auf. Dann reichte er Jill das Stück Papier. Als Antwort kam ein kurzes: „_Zettel _voll." Noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten bis zum Meeting.

Er war wirklich gut in der Zeit. Diese Lieferung sollte eigentlich erst um 19:00 Uhr in Raccoon City sein, aber er würde schaffen. Viel früher schaffen! Es war nämlich erst kurz nach drei. Und das lag daran, dass William Sham sich kaum Pausen gegönnt hatte. Auf seinem Schoß lag eins dieser Schmuddelheftchen mit den nackten Frauen und auf der Ablagen lag eine lehre Kanne Kaffee. Beides tat sein besten um ihm wach zu halten. Und bisher war es ihm gelungen, auch wenn er verdammt müde war. Er war wirklich gut, das würde ihm verdammt noch mal eine Gehaltserhöhung bringen. Und zwar mindestens zwanzig Prozent. Fuck war er gut! Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Heft und er besah sich die Vorteile irgend so einer Schlampe genauer. Aus dem Radio plärrte irgend so ein Scheißsong, von irgend so einer aufgeblasenen Scheißpute! Er hatte nichts gegen Frauen, er liebte sie. Aber er war voll gegen Gleichberechtigung und Bevorzugung. Männer waren, seiner Meinung nach, die besseren und überlegenden. Das stand sogar in der Bibel. Und was in der Bibel stand wurde von ihm geachtet, außer die Sache mit dem Ehebrechen und dem begehren des Nächsten Weibs achtete er nicht so. (Er hatte beides gebrochen)

William pfiff mit und begann auf und ab zu wippen. Verdammt, dieser Song war gut. Seit er diesen Job hatte, hatte man ihm einen Lieferwagen zu gewiesen, der weiß Gott bessere Jahre hinter sich hatte. Und diesen fuhr er seit nun mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Doch diese Umbrellatypen hatten darauf bestanden, dass er ihren Truck nahm und sich die Lieferung nicht ansehen solle. Als würde ihn so eine Lieferung interessieren, aber so wie es sich angehört hatte, war dort irgendeine Flüssigkeit. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Gift. All diese großen Firmen hatten doch Dreck am Stecken. Davon war William überzeugt.

Doch jetzt ging es ihm um den Truck. Und dieser Truck war genial. Woher auch immer diese Arschkriecher so viel Geld hatten, er genoss es für sie zu arbeiten. Der Wagen war voll aus gestattet, mit Aschenbecher, CD-Radio, Massage Sessel, Klimaanlage, Beleuchtung, einer Kaffeemaschine und sogar einem kleinen Kühlschrank. Die Scheibe vor ihm war Steinschlagsicher und die Türen ließen sich nicht von außen öffnen wenn der Motor lief. Was William allerdings weniger interessierte war, der Bordcomputer, der in dem Moment anfing zu piepsen. William sah noch die Gestalt eines Rehs, ehe er erschrocken das Lenkrad herum riss. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und reagierte überempfindlich. Und das war sein Fehler.

Er hätte weiterfahren können, denn der Truck hätte dieses Reh ohne Probleme genommen. Doch jetzt bretterte er volle Kanne in den Wald hinein. Und dabei war er nur hundert Meter von Raccoon City entfernt. Allerdings machte er sich keine großen Sorgen, denn die Scheibe hielt die kleinen Äste auf und so bretterte er, zwar mit Bremse in den Wald hinein. Das war auch ein Fehler, denn der Anhänger überschlug sich und der Tank riss auf. Mit dem Anhänger überschlug sich auch der Truck, kam aber wieder zum stehen. William atmete aus, als er sah, wovor er gehalten hatte. Vor ihm stand ein riesiger Baum, dessen Äste den Umfang eines Bizepses hatten. Allerdings war es seltsam, dass das berstende Geräusch nicht nachließ. Und schließlich machte er die Quelle aus.

Der Tank war zwar aufgerissen und die Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem Boden, was eine verdammteSauerei anrichtete, denn wo die Flüssigkeit auf Waldboden trafzischte es bedrohlich und Rauchkringel stiegen in die Höhe.Und zu allem Überfluss rollteder Tanknoch weiter, direkt auf ihn zu. „Fuck!", murmelnd wurde er mit dem Truck weiter gerissen und hielt erst, als der Ast, der ihn direkt anstarrte durch seinen Brustkorb schoss. Scheiß Umbrella, dachte William, ehe er starb. Ganz knapp vor Raccoon City und vor seiner Gehaltserhöhung.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	3. Von Toten und Strippern

Der zweite Teil meiner Resident Evil Fanfiction. Jetzt geht es erst richtig los. Viel Blut, viel Tot...viel Spaß!

**II**

Ein komischer Geruch lag in der Luft, als Hannah Birkin die Diskothek verließ. Sie war hier um zu feiern, aber dort drinnen ging die totale Freakshow ab. Ohne Grund kippten einige um und blieben liegen. Und dann erst dieser Gestank nach Verwesung. Da war der Gestank hier draußen, nach Öl und Desinfektionsmittel, doch angenehmer. Hannah sah erstaunt, wie auch hier draußen einige benommen rumlagen. Scheiß Drogen, dachte sie. Sie selbst nahm keine und sie rauchte auch nicht, aber sie hatte viel darüber gelesen und es klang ganz und gar nach den typischen Symptomen. Die Sonne stand noch am Himmel, also wollte sie trotz allem noch mal hinein gehen, doch das Geräusch von berstendem Metall lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Hannah Birkin war schon immer neugierig gewesen und ein mal, da war sie fünf gewesen, hätte sie das beinah das Leben gekostet. Sie war damals auf ein Feld gerannt und hatte einen Traktor gesehen und das hatte sie natürlich fasziniert. Also war sie hingerannt und wollte ihn sich aus der Nähe ansehen, doch sie war gestolpert und durch das hohe Gras hatte sie der Fahrer fast zu spät bemerkt. Nur die Aufpassungsgabe des Mannes hatte sie damals vor dem Tod bewahrt. Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie zwei ineinandergekeilte Wagen von einem dritten gerammt wurden.

Der dritte Wagen explodierte lautstark und die Wagen vor ihm taten es ihm gleich. Eine Hitzewelle schlug über Hannah hinweg und das einzige, was sie jetzt vor dem Tod bewahrte war, dass sie sich zu Boden geworfen hatte. Sonst hätte sie das herumfliegende Metall auch erwischt, wie einige Passanten und die Leute im nahliegenden Cafe. Ein vierter Wagen drehte ab und rammte in das Schaufenster eines Ladens, der daraufhin ebenfalls in die Luft ging und einige tötete. Hannah sah neben sich, wo eine Frau, die bis dahin ihr Kind am Arm gehalten hatte, plötzlich in der Mitte auseinander fiel. Der Junge begann zu heulen, wurde aber von einem wegrennenden Passanten umgerannt.

Schnell fand Hannah die Ursache dafür heraus, denn in der dahinterliegenden Wand, die vom Blut rot geworden war, steckte ein Stück Metall vom Wagen. Doch damit hörte das Chaos nicht auf. Ohne Grund kippten wieder einige Leute um, oder stolperten über bereits liegende. Überall Geschrei und Panik. Doch zum Glück hörte sie die Sirene eines Feuerwehrwagens, der an ihr vorbei fuhr. Doch anstatt die Brände zu löschen, pflügte er durch eine Passage und überfuhr einige Menschen. Hannah hielt sich die Augen zu und versuchte die Schreie und die Hitze auszublenden, doch dann wurde sie gerammt.

Wie sie die nächsten Sekunden überlebte, war ein Wunder. Sie wurde von einigen Flüchtenden getreten, bis sie plötzlich in die Höhe gezogen wurde. Als Hannah die Augen öffnete blickte sie in das Gesicht einer Polizistin mit braunem, Kinnlangen Haar, dass sich leicht nach außen hin wand.

Die Polizistin packte Hannah an der Hand und dann rannten sie los. „Wohin musst du?", wollte die Frau wissen. „Sun Drive 12!", berichtete Hannah. Die Polizistin nickte und hielt inne, als sich einer der umgekippten erhob und sie anfiel. Mit einem gezielten Tritt setzte sie die Frau, die bis eben noch tot am Boden gelegen hatte, außer Gefecht. Doch als Hannah zurückblickte erhob sie sich bereits wieder.

Die totale Freakshow.

Was war hier nur passiert? Hannah wollte es nur zu gern wissen, aber sie hatte Angst davor. Vor ihnen pflügte ein weiterer Wagen durch die Menge und kam zum stehen, als er einen Mann gegen die Wand drückte. Die Polizistin sprang auf die Motorhaube und Hannah hatte Mühe mitzuhalten, aber sie schaffte es und kam auf der anderen Seite heile an. Oh man, dachte sie, und diese Straße ist noch nicht mal schwer befahren! Wie als Antwort krachte von der Seite plötzlich ein Wagen durch die Fenster eines Schreibwahrenladens. Hannah schrie und machte einen Satz zurück und rettete so auch die Polizistin, vor dem Wagen. Allerdings galt das nicht für eine junge Frau, die verzweifelt am Straßenrand stand und immer und immer wieder: „Fiffi.", rief. Hannah übergab sich, als sie die zermatschten Überreste auf dem Gehweg sah und das Blut ihr ins Gesicht spritzte. Im nächsten Moment eilte ein kleiner, weißer Hund zu der Frau hin und beschnupperte die Überreste, bis hinein und kaute genüsslich drauf herum. Erneut kam Hannah ihr Essen wieder hoch und dabei hatte sie in dieser Diskothek nur ein paar Chips und eine Cola gehabt.

Das war ja fast wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Doch die Polizistin zerrte sie weiter, in eine Gasse hinein, wo keine anderen Autos hineinfuhren. Hannah schrie erneut, als sie in das Gesicht eines Obdachlosen sah. Die Haut und die Augen waren durchzogen von Arterien und erinnerten an Milch. Die Frau mit der Dienstmarke riss sie herum und zog ihre Waffe: „Kommen sie uns nicht zu nah." Doch der Mann, der übrigens ein fettes Loch in der Brust hatte, und eigentlich Tod sein müsste, ging weiter.

Die Frau schoss ihm drei Mal gegen die Brust und doch schlürfte dieser weiter. Bis die Polizei Lady ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf verpasste. Hannah hätte am liebsten erneut Erbrochen, doch außer Magensäure befand sich nichts mehr in ihr, dass sie beim Anblick der sterbenden Frau herauswürgen könnte. Es war ein widerliches Bild und Hannah hatte noch nie so was gesehen. Wie aus dem Nichts war plötzlich ein Loch auf der Stirn der Frau entstanden und Blut quoll in dicken Strömen heraus, während sie wie in Zeitlupe in die Knie sackte und die beiden aus leeren Augen anblickte, ehe sie zu Boden ging und die Pfütze um ihren Kopf immer größer wurde.

„Oh mein Gott!", eine Frau rannt schreiend an ihnen vorbei.

Hannah hielt inne und wollt schon aufgeben, doch die Frau bugsierte sie weiter. Bis sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus standen. „Danke!", Tränen der Freude, Panik und Verzweiflung stiegen Hannah in die Augen und sie war am Rand des Wahnsinns. Dann schloss sie die Tür auf und sah zu, wie die Cop Lady wieder zum Unfallort rannte, obwohl auch hier einige Typen benommen am Boden lagen. Hannah griff nach dem Lichtschalter, doch der Strom war wohl ausgefallen. Also schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ging die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf. Unterwegs kam sie an Mister Fister, einem sehr netten, pummeligen Mann, vorbei.

Doch als sie ihn passierte hob dieser den Kopf, der zuvor nach unten gehangen hatte, und schnappte mit den Zähnen nach ihrem Knöchel. Hannah schrie erschrocken auf und zog ihr Bein zurück, so dass er verfehlte. Schnell überwand sie die nächsten Stufen und klingelte. Doch auch hier öffnete keiner die Tür. Also warf sie sich dagegen, als sie sah wie Mister Fister sich erhob. Sein Gesicht Kalkweiß, seine Augen ebenfalls und mit schwarzen Zähnen.

Zu Hannahs Überraschung war die Tür offen und sie fiel ins Innere. Schnell trat sie die Tür zu und rief: „Misses Kalesh!" Doch niemand antwortete.

Hannah sah sich um. In der kleinen Wohnung war das Chaos los. Die Fenster zerbrochen. Tische und Stühle umgeworfen. Ein Schrank lag quer im Raum und der Jackenständer war verbogen. Was zur Hölle ging nur vor? Hannah sank schluchzend zusammen und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Und von außen kratzte Mister Fister an der Tür. „Gehen sie…", sie schluchzte: „Ich hole die Polizei, wenn sie nicht verschwinden!" Und plötzlich wurde aus dem kratzen ein Fauchen. Dann hörte es ganz auf. Sie war der Versuchung nah aufzustehen und nachzusehen wo der Freak war.

Doch dann lief es ihr kalt den Rücken runter, als sie jemanden rufen hörte: „Haaaannaaah! Haaaannaaah!" War das wieder einer von diesen Freaks? Aber dann erkannte sie die Stimme von Misses Kalesh! Und im nächsten Moment wurde sie von der Seite angesprungen.

Sie mochte ihren Job. Carolin Chambers war erst dreiundzwanzig und in der Blüte ihres Lebens. Und doch tanzte sie heute auf Tischen. Im Hintergrund lief ein Song, der ihr zum ersten Mal unterkam. Wahrscheinlich eine extra Kreation, dachte sie. Erst letzte Woche war sie noch als Anwältin unterwegs gewesen. Carolin, kurz Ca, schwang ihre Hüfte und tanzte mit der Stange, während sie langsam die Schleife ihres grauen Korsetts löste. Seit sie bei der BRAVO-Einheit vom RPD war, lebte sie ständig anders. Mal hatte sie rotes, mal blondes, mal gar kein Haar. Immer war sie anders gekleidet und immer hatte sie andere Job und Namen. Ja sogar ihre Wohnung musste sie mehrmals wechseln. Sie lebte gefährlich, aber das gefiel ihr. Und heute war sie eben Stripperin. Ein vollkommen normaler Arbeitstag für sie.

In aufreizender Art ging sie in die Hocke und schwang ihre Beine über einander, so dass ihre Unterwäsche zum Vorschein kam. Oh man, dachte sie sich selbst, immer muss ich Undercover los. Und ihr heutiges Zielobjekt, ein russischer Drogendealer, war wirklich kein Augenschmaus. Sein Vollbart schien seit einer Woche nicht gewaschen und gekämmt worden zu sein. Das gleiche galt auch für die zerwaschenen Jeans und das ungebügelte Hemd. Und das einzige was er tat, war saufen und das hatte er die letzte halbe Stunde getan und jetzt lag er sturzbesoffen auf seinem Tisch und schnarchte wohl.

Allerdings konnte sie ihn auch nur ungenau erkennen, denn Scheinwerfer blendeten sie, weswegen sie mehrmals beim Tanzen in die Hocke ging, um überprüfen zu können, dass der Kerl noch da lag wo er gewesen war. Das Grölen der Männer war leiser geworden, aber nicht unermüdlicher. Die, die noch einwenig clean im Kopf waren, machten auch brav weiter. Die anderen schienen es dem Dealer gleichzutun.

Ca verzog die Nase, als sie wieder aufstand und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Und sie bereute es gleich, denn der Gestank war unerträglich. Nach Desinfektionsmittel und erbrochenem. Ein Barkeeper, der sich wohl selbst den einen oder anderen zu viel hinter die Ohren gekippt hatte, torkelte an ihr vorbei und sabberte. Mit einem schnellen Ruck löste Carolin das Korsett und das Grölen wurde lauter, als sie ihren Wildleder BH enthüllte. Mit einer gekonnten Drehung fuhr sie einmal herum und warf es in die Menge, so dass es auf Boris, so der Name des Dealers, fiel.

Doch dieser reagierte nur, in dem er sich langsam erhob und davon schlürfte. _Na klasse, was ist nur aus den Dealern von heute geworden? Früher wären sie von Nutten nur so umringt gewesen, heute nahmen sie nicht mal mehr Brüste quetschende Korsetts an._ „Zielperson verschwindet…ich wiederhole Zielperson verschwindet.", sie sprach in ein kleines Mundmikrophon, was sie mit einem grauen PKW vor der Tür verband. „Korrektur.", sprach sie leise weiter: „Er geht nur auf die Toilette. Ist besoffen und wirkt irgendwie ziemlich aggressiv.", sie spielte auf die Szene an, die sich abspielte, als er an dem torkelnden Kellner vorbei kam und ihn biss. Doch der Türsteher reagierte nicht, wahrscheinlich kam so was öfter vor. Nachdem Berd, ihr Partner, keine Antwort gab, meinte Ca: „Hey Berd, du Arschloch. Sag was!"

Was sie nicht wissen konnte war, dass Berd im Wagen lag und tot war. Aus einer Bisswunde am Hals floss Blut und verschmutzte die Beigen Sitze des Mercedes. Dieser Biss stammt von Pete, dem Überwachungsexperten von BRAVO, der mit einer Kugel im Kopf auf dem Beifahrersitz lag und seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt hatte.

Doch all das konnte Ca nicht ahnen, also tanzte sie weiter, schwang ihren Körper rum und beobachtete, wie zwei weitere Besoffene zusammenbrachen. Und das, obwohl es noch nicht einmal dunkel war. Verdammter Schuppen. Irgendwie empfand sie es als Blamage vor Sonnenuntergang schon sooo besoffen zu sein, wie die Kerle in dieser Bar.

„Hey sie.", erst dachte Ca, dass der Türsteher sie meinte. Doch dann rannte dieser an ihr vorbei und sprang auf die Tanzbühne. Ca wirbelte herum und erblickte einen Kerl hinter ihr, der sich herangeschlichen hatte. Und das, ohne von ihr bemerkt zu werden. Und eigentlich sollte er sie nicht bemerken, denn anstatt von Augäpfeln hatte er gar nichts. Doch als der Türsteher auf der Bühne war, fuhr der bleiche Blinde herum und griff sich den doppelt so großen Mann und biss ihn in den Kopf. Der Mann schrie und brach zusammen, als sich die Zähne des Blinden durch seine Schädeldecke bohrten und das Gehirn zerstörte. Dann biss er noch fester zu und biss ein Stück hinaus.

Ca schrie erschrocken auf und sah, wie Boris aus der Toilette kam und mit einigen anderen anfing die noch sitzenden zu beißen. „Scheiße! Das ist eine verdammte Falle!", brüllte sie ins Mikro: „Ich bräuchte vielleicht mal Unterstützung." Dabei wanderte ihr Blick zu dem bereits toten Türsteher, der noch immer in den Armen des Blinden lag. _Eine Falle?_ Sie hätte beinah über sich selbst gelacht. Das war keine Falle, das war...irgendwas anderes, was sie nicht erklären konnte und auch nicht unbedingt wollte. Der Anblick der herauslaufenden Hirnflüssigkeit war ihr Erklärung genug. Sie hatte es mit einem Kannibalen zu tun. Der Blinde wand sich wieder an sie, machte aber Bekanntschaft mit dem Knie von Carolin. Schnell sprang die strippende Polizistin von der Bühne hinab und sah, wie die Eingangstür aufging. Da stand Berd in der Tür, doch auch er wirkte bleich und torkelte dort. Erst erleichtert rannte sie auf ihn zu, doch dann sah sie die blutende Bisswunde am Hals. Schnell ließ sie sich im Lauf auf den Hintern fallen und rutschte zwischen seinen Beinen über das Linoleum. „Berd komm zu dir.", vier weitere Junkies kamen auf sie zu, also ergriff sie die Beine ihres Partners und zog daran. So erzielte sie, dass Berd hinflog und sie in einer Bewegung aufsprang und sich den weißen Stoffrock glatt strich. Doch die Junkies hielten nicht und trampelten über Berd hinweg, mit dem Effekt, dass Berds Gehirn sich auf dem Linoleum verteilte. Dabei entstand ein so unnatürliches Geräusch, als wäre eine überreife Melone geplatzt.

„Nein!", Schrie sie, traurig und geschockt über den Tod ihres Partners, dann zog sie die Beretta, die sie bisher geschickt versteckt hatte und schoss den Clip leer, pumpte 15 Kugeln in das Fleisch der vier Freaks. Doch keiner der Junkies dachte ans Sterben. Also schob sie die Waffe wieder in den Holster und rannte hinaus. Ohne Munition konnte sie eh noch weniger ausrichten, als mit.

Auf der Straße sah sie den Einsatzwagen und umrundete ihn. Schnell riss sie die Fahrertür auf und ließ sich auf dem Sitz nieder, nur um festzustellen, dass der Sitz voller Blut war. Und auf dem Beifahrersitz lag Pete, mit einem Loch im Kopf. Ca lehnte sich nach vorn und riss die Beifahrertür auf. Pete fiel nach hinten und Ca gab Gas. Die Beifahrertür schloss sich automatisch, als sie einen Briefkasten rammte und einfach weiter fuhr. Doch auch auf der Straße waren die Verhältnisse nicht besser, der Asphalt war aufgerissen und überall waren leerstehende Autos und auch einige brennenden. Ca stieg aus und rannte zu Fuß weiter, denn sie wäre niemals mit dem Mercedes hier durchgekommen. Wobei die brennenden Autos ihre nackte Haut rot färbten und wärmten.

Ein Zombie, denn nichts anderes waren diese torkelnden Gestalten, mit grünem und blauem Haar kam auf sie zu. Und er trug eine schicke Lederjacke mit Nieten. Die würde wenigstens ihren Körper verdecken und sie warm halten. Eine makabere Vorstellung einem wandelnden Toten die Jacke zu entreißen, aber sie wollte nicht erfrieren, wenn erst mal die Nacht herein brach. Obwohl sie nicht unbedingt vor hatte hier so lange zu verweilen. Sie musst und würde diese Stadt verlassen.

Der Zombie kam immer näher, also duckte sie sich unter den Kiefern hindurch und ergriff die Jacke, nur um sie mit einem Ruck ihrem Besitzer zu entreißen. Dann verpasste sie dem Typen einen Tritt, der ihn gegen das brennende Auto warf, wo dieser Feuer fing. Doch damit war er noch lange nicht tot, also durchsuchte sie die Jackentaschen und fand auf der Innenseite ein Waffenhalfter mit vollautomatischer Uzi. Schnell entsicherte sie die Waffe und zog den Stecher durch und durchlöcherte den Schädel des brennenden Zombies.

„Wow.", murmelte sie. Doch von links kamen weitere Zombies auf sie zu. Ca fluchte und dachte, dass diese Stadt nicht mehr zu retten sei.

Fortsetzung folgt:


End file.
